geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:DDPAT Knife Series/Тексты песен
Здесь будет практически полный список музык, использующихся в Geometry Dash, которые имеют текст песен. Если здесь нету такой песни, которую вы знаете, напишите в комментарии, чтобы я добавил его в этот список. The Calling= Still and silent Calm before the storm Gold and diamond Jewels behind the throne Into the night Out of the dark Take to the sky Chasing the stars All that we said All that we are Waiting to fly This is the start Hide and seek Reason and rhyme Grand and glorious Living the dream Yours and mine Euphoria Hide and seek Reason and rhyme Grand and glorious Living the dream Yours and mine Euphoria Stone and feather Move outside your head Now or never Strong in every step Give me a sign Hitting the mark Take to the sky Chasing the stars Open your eyes Watching afar Waiting to fly This is the start Hide and seek Reason and rhyme Grand and glorious Living the dream Yours and mine Euphoria Hide and seek Reason and rhyme Grand and glorious Living the dream Yours and mine Euphoria |-| The Undertaker's Daughter= Once upon a time, in a faraway place There's a tiny town That no one thought to name On the outskirts of town, tucked beneath the willow trees Silent as death, was a small cemetery The undertaker's daughter was a maiden most fair With her sweet rosy pink cheeks and long flaxen hair Day after day, she learned her father's trade Day after day, she wandered to the graves Alone in the corner, where the light did not shine was an angel made of stone who looked up to the sky Her hands folded in prayer Her feet covered in grime And Laying upon them was a plaque as old as time The undertaker's daughter had wandered there, with her sweet rosy pink cheeks and long flaxen hair She looked to the plaque, and she thought it was odd She looked to the plaque, and the grave's name was gone. Everyday from then on, The daughter went there, to the grave with the angel, with the plaque that was bare Sitting there all alone, the daughter thought that it was sad No one ever brought flowers there were no gifts to be had One day the daughter Had went to the seaside Playing in the sand With the sun shining bright While hunting around The daughter had found A seashell so beautiful pearly and round The undertaker's daughter had searched through there, with her rosy cheeks and long flaxen hair She wanted more, of those lovely seashells And She wanted more, and she had a plan, as well... The undertaker's daughter was a maiden most fair, with her sweet rosy pink cheeks and long flaxen hair A gift for the grave, with no name in sight A gift for the grave, these seashell so bright... The undertaker's daughter had left them there, back when she had rosy cheeks and long flaxen hair Now she was gone, but though t'was so long ago the seashell still shined, the grave was not alone... the grave was not alone... the grave was not alone... |-| Milkshake= This is for my slime boys out there Furries and anomalies The hyperactive scatterbrains With milkshake running through your veins: GO, GO, GO, GO, GO Unlimited sleep deprivation Dankest memes and vaporwave Procrastinate at 5 AM Forever, that shit is my jam GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO . . . I come from the future and the Future will be beautiful With pizza at the speed of light And hugs multidimensional GO, GO, GO, GO, GO Don’t hold anything back, dude your Fantasies are real to me So taste ‘em like a lollipop Yeah go in hard and never stop GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GoOoOoOoO . . . GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO |-| I Got No Time= I got no time I got no time to live I got no time to live, and I can't say goodbye And I'm regretting having memories Of my friends who they used to be Beside me before they left me to die. and I know this is I know this is the truth Cause I've been staring at my death so many times These scary monsters roaming in the halls I wish I could just block the doors and stay in bed until the clock will chime So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn I got this headache and my life's on the line I felt like I won, but I wasn't done The nightmare repeats itself every time Got to keep my calm, and carry on stay awake until the sun will shine But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone They're still out there to take what's left of mine I have this urge I have this urge to kill I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive I'm getting sick from these apologies From people with priorities That their life matters so much more than mine But I'm stuttering I'm stuttering again No one will listen and no one will understand Because I'm crying as much as I speak Cause no one likes me when I shriek want to go back to when it all began So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn I got this headache and my life's on the line I felt like I won, but I wasn't done The nightmare repeats itself every time Got to keep my calm, and carry on stay awake until the sun will shine But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone They're still out there to take what's left of mine. |-| DJ-Nate Fallen Angel= Angel A Fallen angel Took me heart tonight And maybe it's a dream Maybe it's a dream This girl is so surreal This girl This girl... This girl She makes me feel This girl like I am fallen in love Love... I am fallen in love Take it from me baby You're all I think about lately No one's ever drives me this crazy I wanna call you my lady A Fallen angel Took my heart tonight And maybe it's a dream Maybe it's a dream This girl is so surreal This girl This girl... This girl She makes me feel This girl like I am fallen in love This girl is so surreal This girl makes me feel This girl This girl... like I am fallen in love Angel My heart Angel My heart Angel is so surreal This girl This girl... This girl She makes me feel This girl like I am fallen in love (like I am fallen in love) |-| I can't fix you= I've been trying for so long, to sing you the right song To show you something different every day so you hear what I have to say like puzzle pieces and now we're here at a standstill I wonder if you feel the kind of pain that rips your insides out? that's something I know all about, shocking, ain't it? Is it because I can't be her made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you I can feel my heart breaking, mistakes I've been making I'm running out of patience to pretend This isn't how I'll let it end, my feigning fading You've been mourning your loss here, and that's grinding my gears how can a human lose their self control theres nothing left to make you whole I'm done explaining This is what happens when you leave it to someone else if you want it done right you should do it yourself You oversaturate your world with nothing but machines You might make everyone happy but you're dead just like me and now we're here at a standstill I wonder if you feel the kind of pain that rips your insides out? that's something I know all about, shocking, ain't it? We have a lot more in common than you would be calm with It's like we're the same person, me and you We both don't know we can do... |-| TheFatRat Oblivion= I, I, want you to lift me up so high, high A place that no one tell about Take me to the very end Oh, oh, I wanna feel the dark with you, you A place that no one tell about Take me to the very end A place that no one tell about Take me to the very end A place that no one tell about Take me to the very end I, I, want you to lift me up so high, high A place that no one tell about Take me to the very end Oh, oh, I wanna feel the dark with you, you A place that no one tell about Take me to the very end Take me to (-) |-| Unarmed= You make me go. (DROP!) Eaeaeaeaea Eeeehhhhhh I am unarmed. I lay my weapon down for you. Either pick me up, or you can shoot me down you are my pilot, please dont let me drown. I am unarmed. But im army when I´m with you. Cause when you pick me up, you never let me down You are my captain in these waters now. I am unarmed. I lay my weapon down for you. Either pick me up or you can shoot me down you are my pilot please dont let me drown. I am unarmed. But im arm you in arm with you. Cause when you pick me up, you never let me down You are my captain in these waters now. Eaeaeaeaea Eaeaeaeaea Eaeaeaeaea Eaeaeaeaea Eaeaeaeaea! Eaeaeaeaea! You make me go. |-| Nightcore — My demons= My demons Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking They think I'm crazy But they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, Circling like vultures They wanna break me And wash away my colors. Wash away my colors. Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything OK. We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away. Safe me if I become My demons. I cannot stop this sickness taking over It takes control and drags me into nowhere I need you help I can't fight this forever. I know you're watching, I can feel you out there Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything OK. We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away. Safe me if I become My demons. Take me over the walls below. Fly forever. Don't let me go. I need a savior to heal my pain When I become my worst enemy The enemy. Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything OK. We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away. Safe me if I become My demons. |-| TheFatRat No-No-No= Every time you two are getting rough My mind just sounds like Shia LaBeouf It says no, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no Just no, no, no, no, no. And every time I see him with you My heart sounds like Shia LaBeouf To no, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no Every time you two are getting rough My mind just sounds like Shia LaBeouf It says no, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no Just no, no, no, no, no. And every time I see him with you My heart sounds like Shia LaBeouf To no, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no Категория:Записи в блоге